Uninterrupted
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: What would have happened if Snow hadn't burst into Emma and Killian's house with wedding plans? Unashamed and un-beta'd smut that's what


Emma flipped the (slightly overdone) pancakes onto a plate, hoping to surprise Killian with breakfast in bed after a long night of celebratory engagement sex. Her surprise was ruined when she felt him press himself against her back, his breath hot on her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

"Something smells delicious," he whispered, his lips gently brushing against the shell of her ear.

"It's just from a box," she smiled and bit her lip, she could feel his erection pressing up against her backside. She would have been surprised at his stamina had she not already experienced a long night of near marathon love making and fucking the night before.

"I'm not talking about the pancakes," he growled before she turned and properly kissed him. Her hand rested itself on his cheek and the other pulled him even closer. Hungry moans escaped her lips as she came up for air before being swallowed again by Killian's lips. And it struck her just then how domestic the whole scene was and just how happy it made her.

She pulled back and looked up at him, her fiance who had crossed realms to find her just as she did for him, who loved her with every inch of his soul, body, and mind, and she couldn't help but smile as she ran her hands up his chest. It was real, he was real and they were getting married, something she had never thought she would do.

"What?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'm just… happy," she shrugged. "Sometimes it still surprises me."

"Aye love. Me too," he said before leaning down to kiss her again. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers threading themselves through the hair at the nape of his neck. They pulled each other close so Emma could feel every inch of his body through her thick robe.

"To hell with pancakes," she moaned against his lips, walking them back until Killian hit the kitchen table. Emma wasn't concerned about making it to the bedroom and it didn't seem like he was either as he palmed at her ass and ground against her.

"Swan is this my robe you're wearing?" he asked, his hand now toying with the tie at her waist.

"Yes," she smiled and cocked her eyebrow at him.

"And are you wearing anything under this?"

"Why don't you find out?" she breathed as she busied herself with unbuttoning his shirt, she really should try to get him to wear t-shirts when they were just lazing around the house. All thoughts of button down shirts left her mind once his hand traveled up her thigh and found her wet and ready center.

"Minx," he whispered in her ear before he sucked the lobe between his teeth. Emma moaned and gripped onto his shoulders to keep her balance. He gently rubbed small circles around her clit, almost so soft she couldn't feel it. He nosed the front of his robe open and captured one of her nipples between his lips and teeth. It was all Emma could do to hold onto him, her hands traveling from his shoulders to his hair and gripping tight. He released her nipple with a wet pop, "Already so wet for me Swan, was last night not enough for you?"

"No," she groaned as he pushed two fingers into her.

"Well, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't attend to my wife's needs?" He quickly withdrew his fingers and before Emma could protest he stood up and turned them around so that she was sitting at the edge of the table and her legs dangled over the edge. "Spread your legs love, let me see you," Killian said before dropping to his knees.

Emma obeyed, spreading her legs wide, his robe sliding open slightly surely giving him quite the view. She leaned back and let her back hit the table and she felt Killian's breath ghosting over her. Emma gasped when she felt his tongue like a long strip along the inside of her thigh, she groaned when he repeated the action on her other thigh, his scruff scratching against her delicate skin and setting her whole body on pins and needles.

"You are such a tease," she chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.

"And you are impatient," he smiled against her skin, "Luckily I can deliver." He dragged his tongue through her folds. Emma moaned, her legs squeezing Killian's ears so he stayed in place and her hands gripped the edge of the table.

Killian set to circling her clit with his tongue in the way he knew she liked. Almost embarrassingly quick Emma felt like she was on the edge, panting and groaning and taking her own breast in hand she kneaded and rolled her nipple between her fingers.

"Don't stop," Emma gasped when she felt him push two fingers into her, curving them up to hit that most sensitive spot. One of her hands flew down to his head and tangled itself in his thick dark hair, Killian groaned when she tugged on it but just as she was about to come the table legs gave out and sent both of them tumbling to the floor.

Emma yelped when she felt the table fall from under her and tried unsuccessfully to find something to hold onto before her ass hit the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked, unable to keep herself from laughing.

"I'm fine love, are you?" Killian asked a chuckled bubbling up from deep in his chest. Emma nodded and looked back at the now broken table.

"I'm okay but it doesn't look like our table is," she giggled as Killian crawled over to her.

"That'll be a hard one to explain should we have company today," he smirked at her.

"I'll just fix it later and no one will be the wiser, now do you want to pick up where we left off?" He answered by pouncing on her, Emma could still feel the smile on his lips as they fell back together on their kitchen floor. Her hands fell to his jeans undoing the button and fly and finding that he had decided to forego underwear. His cock was thick and hard in her hands and he moaned against her lips as she began to stroke him.

"You bloody vixen," he groaned as he kissed his way down her neck.

Emma lined him up so he was right at her entrance, "You love it."

"Indeed I do," he pushed into her until he was buried to the hilt. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma sighed as he began to thrust into her. His lips found hers again, his tongue dancing along her bottom lip before he pulled it between his lips. Emma moaned and wrapped her legs around his hips, matching him stroke for stroke. It wasn't long before Emma felt the telltale tingle just below her navel and judging from Killian's grunts he wasn't too far behind.

"Fuck Killian I'm so close," she moaned in his ear and Killian quickened his pace, pounding into her tight cunt.

"So good," he straightened up and brought his hand down to her clit, rubbing quick little circles around it with his thumb.

"Oh god," Emma panted, closing her eyes and letting her orgasm fall over her. Killian thrust one, two, three more times and followed her over the edge. He leaned forward claiming her lips once more, their tongues sliding together as he collapsed on top of her.

He rolled off of her and cradled her into his side, they laid there for a minute just panting and staring at the ceiling of their kitchen.

"Well that's another room down," Killian chuckled and pressed a kiss to Emma's temple.

"Maybe we can christen the rest of the rooms before the wedding," Emma cuddled closer to him.

"Of that, I have no doubt love. And I look forward to every single one."


End file.
